


泰式联姻

by anotherlonelysunday



Category: Thai Actor RPF, อกหักมารักกับผม | Together With Me: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherlonelysunday/pseuds/anotherlonelysunday
Summary: Thai Alliance
Relationships: Max Nattapol Diloknawarit/Tul Pakorn Thanasrivanitchai
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 补档

锲而不舍的敲门声一下下凿进Max困倦的大脑，把才睡了3个小时的他在一大早吵醒。昨晚又一次熬夜赶稿，现在身心都是停工状态，Max本想装死等敲门的人放弃，然而那人显然更有毅力，一直以稳定的频率敲着门。最终Max还是屈服了，骂骂咧咧地过去开门，发现门口站着自己的姐姐，以及帮她敲门的韩国男友。没办法冲姐姐发火，Max只好忍着起床气扑回床上。但是姐姐显然不会就这么放过他，“你看看你的猪窝！”Max头疼地呻吟了起来。  
在姐姐的数落声和收拾房间的动静中，Max不情愿地逐渐清醒了过来。等洗漱完毕，姐姐也收拾了个大概，坐在沙发上等着，一副要谈话的样子。Max先发制人：“姐，别劝我了。爸妈不懂，我的情况你也不懂吗？”按Max的预想，姐姐的反应应该是无奈、叹气，或者着急。然而实际上姐姐却挂着若有若无的微笑，用安抚的语气对他说：“姐今天来不是劝你的，以后都不会了。因为姐已经跟爸妈沟通好了，他们已经理解了你的情况，以后都不会逼你跟女生相亲了。”Max心若擂鼓，很欣喜激动，却又很怀疑，并不敢立刻相信，“真的吗？不会是爸爸让你来骗我回家里的吧？等我回去又让哪家的名媛来家里做客。”正在喝水的韩国准姐夫忽然被水呛到咳嗽了起来，Max闻声狐疑地看向他。姐姐瞪了自己的男朋友一眼，连忙对Max保证：“不会的！姐什么时候帮爸妈骗过你？就是以前爸妈让我来劝你，你不愿意听姐不也就没继续说吗？Max，你毕竟是家里的独子，回家吧。爸妈以前只是从来没接触过那些事，所以一时之间不能理解你。你走的这段时间他们也在不断学习，现在也主动想和你和好，想要理解你。你现在要说不愿意原谅爸妈吗？”Max沉默了一会儿，决定相信姐姐的话。“姐，你们先回去吧，我把东西收拾好就回家。房子是朋友借我的，我还要去还钥匙。”Max是个孝顺的孩子，虽然前段时间和家里闹了个天翻地覆，但其实自己很爱爸爸妈妈，也很想念他们。如果姐姐说的都是真话，那自己也不会生他们的气了。  
Max是晚餐前回到家里的，一开始气氛有些尴尬，他和爸妈都不知道该说些什么。好在有姐姐和她那半吊子泰语水平的男朋友调节气氛，而且Max本来性格就很活泼，很快饭桌上就像往常一样热闹、开心。不过晚饭后，Max经历了人生中最尴尬的一段时间。之前大家都装作什么事情都没有发生一样，Max也以为爸妈最多只能做到闭口不谈，不闻不问。没想到他们会主动把自己叫到书房，跟自己详细地谈起了自己的性取向问题，那些年轻人之间的流行词汇脱口而出，完全没有不好意思，反而Max自己尴尬得不行。之前Max被家里发现喜欢男生之后，爸妈也是不能接受，然后跟很多别的父母一样，开始整天逼他相亲，仿佛全曼谷的适龄千金小姐都被找来和Max见过了。闹了又闹，Max最终气得离家出走，想要自食其力。然而他们家族是泰国的服装业巨头，一声令下所有需要服装设计的公司都不敢录用他。最后他只好借朋友的房子住，然后给设计师同学当枪手，赚钱勉强养活自己。也不知道姐姐究竟怎么说服爸妈的，居然让他们的态度180度大转变。  
因为大家都有意修复关系，Max整天哄得爸妈很开心，自己也很是过了几天舒心的日子，甚至熬夜赶之前答应同学的稿子也没有被妈妈骂了，只是叮嘱佣人给自己做养生的羹汤。到昨晚，Max才终于把手头积攒的工作全都做完，美美地睡到了下午才起来。洗漱完之后穿着T恤、短裤就下楼了，准备吃给自己留的午饭。楼梯走到一半，忽然听到客厅传来妈妈和客人聊天的声音，原来今天有客人。Max正犹豫要不要回房间，衣冠不整的样子让客人看见了，妈妈一定会念叨他的。  
“Ann，去叫Max起来和阿姨打招呼。对不起啊，我儿子昨晚画设计稿很晚才睡。要是知道你们要来就提前喊他起床了。”  
“没事，孩子工作认真是好事。而且是我们临时来做客的，实在是巧，要看的地就在附近。我就想，也别再约时间了，就今天吧。”  
“哈哈哈哈，来得好，正好Max也在家。”  
Max心里一沉，有不好的预感。Ann姐的脚步声已经到楼梯底下了，Max只好自己走了下去。姐姐看到他忽然出现吓了一跳，忙招呼他去见客人。Max看她的表情有些紧张，这下更确定自己的猜测了，便有些怒火。走到沙发前挨着妈妈坐下，Max就被妈妈来着和客人行礼。对面沙发上坐着一对母女俩，母亲是Thanasrivanitchai家族现在的掌权人，主要做房地产生意，旁边的是她女儿May，人很漂亮，是他朱拉隆功大学的学姐。Max听他妈妈夸May如何如何优秀，逐渐失去耐心，小声地质问：“妈，不是说了不逼我相亲吗！”“我没有说过。”妈妈立刻否认。Max被妈妈的理直气壮震惊了。“我和你爸只是答应不逼你和女生相亲。”妈妈说话的音量并没有放低，对面的母女显然听到了。Max慌张地瞟了一眼她们，发现大家都很镇定自若，整个客厅只有自己情绪激动。Max想不通现在是什么情况，眼神暗示妈妈自己的疑惑。  
“阿姨，东西我帮您放好了，问福婶就行了。”  
身后忽然传来一个男声，Max回头一看，一个和自己年龄相仿的男生边说话边向他们这边走过来，外表帅气，身材健美。  
“是和他。”姐姐在Max耳边小声说。  
比和一个陌生人相亲更尴尬的是什么？和一个认识的人相亲……其实两人也不是说有过来往。来的男生名字叫Tul，是Max大学的学长，当过仪仗队的指挥员，而Max以前是拉拉队队长。两人都算是学校里的名人，在学校的各种重大活动上也都见过，知道对方是谁，也知道对方知道自己是谁，但是从来没机会说过话。  
Tul看到Max楞了一下，随即便明白是怎么回事。他显然也有些尴尬和害羞，但还是努力大方地和Max打招呼：“你好，Max……我是Tul呢……”Max点点头，仍然处于震惊中。Tul有些局促地坐到了他妈妈身边。  
Tul的妈妈开口问了：“Tul毕业之前Max已经入学了吧？你们之前认识吗？”Tul：“算认识吧……”两位妈妈立刻就很高兴了，仿佛认识了明天就能互相爱上，后天就能结婚。  
接下来的时间就是跟往常Max经历的相亲差不多了，两边的妈妈和姐姐互相介绍自家的情况，再夸一夸对方，然后自作主张地定下某天让他们去哪里玩，“先当朋友”。相较于Max的不明真相和消极被动，Tul很配合也很得体，显然他是知道来干嘛的。  
这个Tul呢，品学兼优，现在是建筑师。爱好很多，特长也很多。会各种乐器、运动，英语说得好，还会中文。总之非常完美，完美到Max又狠狠地被妈妈嫌弃了，然后果然被骂穿成这样就来见客人。爱好少也是错吗？！喜欢看动漫就是幼稚吗？！“别人家的孩子”真是烦人。  
送走客人之后，Max的脸彻底垮了下来。他现在心情很复杂，而且还很饿。他本能地抗拒让父母控制婚恋大事，但鉴于家里和自己的情况，好像又应该接受。既然异性婚姻能够被豪门世家当作交易，同性婚姻为什么又不能呢？姐姐已经有男朋友，那只有自己了。Max很快想通了父母的打算。既然爸妈已经让了很大的一步，接受了自己的性取向，那是不是自己也要让步，为了家族的利益奉献自己的婚姻爱情？  
不行！Max否定了自己的退缩。他才刚毕业啊，完全不想接下来的人生就被父母严格地安排好一切。实际上Max感觉有点被背叛，他和父母的关系一向很好，姐姐交了外国普通人男友，他们最终也算是接受了。没想到他们到底还是和其他父母一样，理所当然地把子女的婚姻当成筹码。  
Max正想得烦躁，妈妈发话了：“儿子啊，你觉得那个Tul怎么样啊？”Max压了压火气，“妈，我是gay也不代表随便找来一个男人见一面就喜欢啊。”妈妈立刻数落他：“怎么是随便找一个呢？妈和你姐姐好不容易才悄悄打听出来一个各方面都很优秀，又适合你的男生。你不相处怎么知道不喜欢？”  
“我才刚毕业啊，哪有这么早就结婚的。”  
“我看你是还想玩吧？你们那个圈子的情况我跟你爸都打听过了，乱得很！我看你是不要命了！你给我赶快找个人定下来老老实实过日子，这样我跟你爸才放心。”  
“哎哟，这都扯哪去了！我又没有到处和人乱搞。你让我自己找对象嘛。”  
“你找的我不满意。你看看你姐找的都是什么……”  
扯皮了半天，Max一时也说不通妈妈，头昏脑涨的，只好说了重点。  
“我不想要你们安排我的婚姻！”这话一出就进入了妈妈的主场了，一套套大道理砸得Max连连败退，又搬出老爸来吓他，最后Max只好匆忙答应明天和Tul去约会。  
因为出了这事，Max始终心绪不宁，晚上工作时草稿扔了一张又一张。“Max，来吃宵夜了。姐亲手给你做的哟。”Ann姐端着一盘点心进了Max的房间，脸上挂着讨好的笑容。Max瞥了她一眼，冷哼一声：“叛徒！”居然帮爸妈瞒着自己，一点消息也不透露。“爸妈下了死命令不许我说呀，你也知道你的脾气，还不是怕你知道了又要闹。Tul弟弟真的很优秀，姐仔细打听过了，性格也好，我觉得你肯定会喜欢。”肯定会喜欢吗？实际上Max根本没办法客观感受自己到底喜不喜欢他，一想到被逼婚就没办法调动“喜欢”的神经。  
“你们到底是怎么想起来这么做的？而且还真找到了一个。”  
“现在好多国家的大家族之间都会这么做了，之前我们也有耳闻，包括泰国也听说有家族同性联姻了。于是妈妈就让我在圈子里打听了，我还真打听出来好几个。不过妈妈最满意的就是Tul，他家和我们家最门当户对，他的妈妈和爸以前上大学时还是同社团的学长学妹呢。我们两家家长也见面谈过几次，都挺有意向的。毕竟以现实状况来说，这也是能找到的最有利的办法了。”  
“姐，我认真问你，我到底还有没有选择权啊？说是让我们先相处，怎么感觉你们都已经商量好了。”  
“呃……你就放下成见和Tul好好接触一下嘛，最好让自己喜欢上他。”  
Max叹口气，不想再继续说下去了。人生大事近在眼前，他却不知道怎么办。


	2. Chapter 2

Tul一向是让妈妈省心的好孩子，为了让妈妈满意他努力将一切都做到最好。只除了一点，他不能做到，那就是和女人成家立业。这让他一直很痛苦，在坦白后也让妈妈伤心了很久。他愿意做一切事情补偿妈妈，所以当妈妈和姐姐告诉他让他和也喜欢男生的大家公子联姻时，他虽然内心很排斥，但还是很快就说服自己答应了。  
虽然答应得很痛快，自己也表现得很配合，但Tul心里其实非常忐忑不安。他的人生规划里并没有这么早结婚的打算，然而现实是，不出意外的话，他很快就要和一个认识没多久的男人结婚。这事想起来就荒唐，他却要去做。  
姐姐一直安慰他，说Max长得很帅，也是朱拉隆功大学毕业的，工作上很优秀，平时没有不良习惯，性格也很开朗，相处起来会很开心。对于最后一点Tul表示存疑，就那天做客时的观察来看，Max一点也不像姐姐宣称的那样喜欢逗乐，反而是在隐藏凶相的感觉。这也是最让他烦恼的，能力上是不是优秀是其次，关键是要性格上合得来，光长得帅也不行啊。  
比如现在，他和Max在约好的咖啡厅里面对面坐着，自己努力找话题聊了，Max却表现得很难搞，礼节倒是没失，就是话题进行不下去。Tul悄悄叹口气，心想这么熬时间也不是办法，于是就提出到商场里逛一逛，Max沉默地站了起来，顺从地跟着他。实际上Tul也不知道该逛什么，尤其是旁边还跟着一个戳一下才动一下的行尸走肉。  
漫无目的地走了一会儿，他们忽然发现前面一块空地上搭起了台子，有商家在做活动，他们两个人也被去围观的人群挤了过去。看上去好像是护肤品的活动，Tul对这个没兴趣，正准备离开，Max忽然拉住他说：“反正也没什么事，看看吧。”这是今天下午Max第一次主动说话，Tul还挺高兴他态度转变，就留下来看了。  
这个活动是请几对情侣上台来做游戏，赢的人会免费得到一套护肤品，台下的观众都很积极地想要参与。上一轮游戏刚刚结束，人妖主持人正尖着嗓子说话夸张地选情侣上台来。Tul听得有些耳朵疼，正准备和Max说还是走吧。这时Max忽然举起手来，脸上瞬间换上兴奋的笑容，大声刻意用可爱的声音说：“姐姐姐！这里！这里！我们要参加！”主持人一眼就看到人群中高大显眼的Max和Tul，立刻尖叫了起来：“哦吼！原来还有一对男男情侣呀，快上台来！哦咦，好帅的一对啊，可爱！”Tul还没反应过来，Max就牵着他的手往台上走。  
到了台上，Tul看着台上台下好奇的打量和议论纷纷的嘴，有些晕。Max却和主持人聊了起来。“不是情侣哟，应该说是未婚夫，我们就要结婚了。”说着Max的手就搂了过来。主持人的尖叫又响了起来，语无伦次地花痴着。Tul频频用眼神和小动作示意Max不要闹了，Max却像没感受到似的，表情不变。主持人忽然又说：“嗷，那你们是谁来猜啊？咩，你们看上去都这么man，姐猜不出来呢。”Max头歪向Tul：“当然是他猜啊，是不是啊，亲爱的？”Tul只好勉强笑了笑。  
游戏开始前，工作人员拿来几个眼罩分发，这个游戏是让女生蒙住眼睛，然后挨个摸站成一排的男生的手，猜出自己男朋友或者老公的就能赢得一套这个公司的护肤品。眼罩娘得很夸张，又粉又亮的，还有着奇特的造型，女生戴都有些过，何况Tul这样的大男人。Tul拿着眼罩犯愁，一抬眼看到Max看好戏的眼神看着他，手里已经拿出了手机。  
Tul和其他参加游戏的女生戴上眼罩后，主持人就让男生随机站成一排，然后领着女生挨个去摸男生的手。有猜出来的，也有没猜出来的，气氛很热闹。Tul是最后一个上场的，主持人带着观众一起起哄，开了好一会儿玩笑，才让Tul去摸。Tul在第一个人的手上摸了两下，就把他拉了出来。Max原本笑嘻嘻的表情控制不住的惊讶了起来，满脸不敢相信。台下的观众哄笑起来，主持人连忙大喊：“别吵别吵！嗷，什么鬼，你才摸了一个人诶，要认真玩游戏啊弟弟。这样吧，姐再给你一次机会。”  
“不用了，就是他。我确定。”  
“好吧，摘下眼罩看看你猜的对不对。找错老公回去后果可是很严重哟。”  
Tul摘下眼罩，眼前映入Max不可思议的脸。  
Max以为Tul会不高兴，大约他的确也不高兴，话没有之前那么多了。不过Tul还是继续和Max逛到晚饭时间，然后去了一家餐厅吃饭。Max忍了又忍，还是忍不住开口问Tul是真的摸出来自己的手，还是不想玩游戏，所以不管站在第一个的是谁都会选他。Tul意味深长地笑了笑，吊了Max好一会儿胃口，才说：“你不是拉着我的手上台的嘛。”Max看了看自己的手，不相信地问道：“真的吗？你就记住了？难怪我姐姐说你是天才。”Tul微笑着说：“我外公外婆，还有我妈才是天才，我远比不上他们的。”既然已经主动开口了，Max也不好再像先前那样沉默，于是开解他：“一听就知道你是那种家里长辈太优秀，所以给自己压力超大的人。你答应相亲的事也是为了当听妈妈话的乖仔吧？我说，你这么优秀，为什么甘愿让家里摆布啊？你妈也威胁你她能够让你在泰国当不了建筑师？”  
“没有啦。就，也没什么不好啊。”  
“哪里好啊？我们见几面就要结婚，爱情大事都不能自己做主。Tul哥，光我一个人跟家里反对没用，我们一起抗争吧。”  
“不是你我，也会是其他人，不如选择条件最合适的。再说感情也可以培养……”  
“停！这些话我听我爸妈说就够了。Tul哥也就比我大一岁，怎么思想这么古板。”  
Max说得自己气呼呼的，饭也吃不下了。Tul沉默地拨着盘子里的食物，过了好一会儿才低声说：“世家都是要互相联姻的，如果不是我，那就是May姐了……May姐已经有了恩爱的男朋友，可是Ice哥家境很普通。我不和像你这样家世的人结婚，就算妈妈不逼May姐，家族里其他的长辈也会逼May姐嫁大家族的公子的。”Tul的话提醒了Max，他忽然想到Ann姐的男朋友很久没来家里了。  
晚饭在沉默中结束，两人也没了兴致，在商场门口就各自开车回家了。Tul回家后又应付了一会儿妈妈和姐姐，说约会还不错，和Max聊得很开心，还玩游戏赢了奖品，约了下次再见面云云，然后才终于回到自己房间。扑倒在床上后，Tul把头埋在枕头里，还是没忍住流了点眼泪。对于Max的态度和捉弄他不是不委屈的，他也不知道自己能不能坚持下去。可是坚持不了的后果是他最不想看到的，他想让妈妈顺心满意，想让姐姐幸福。本来他是下定决心，努力让所有人都得到想要的结果，没想到第一天就这么挫败。


	3. Chapter 3

Max从小到大跟着父母见识过很多包办婚姻了，他年纪大一些后就觉得这很不对。做决定的是家里的长辈，原本有对象的也要拆散，没对象的就更没理由反对了，两个人认识几个月就要结婚，也不管有没有培养出感情，还能更草率吗？  
能的。现在Max知道了，还能更草率的。他跟Tul“约会”了几次之后就去美国注册结婚了，回国后紧接着就办了婚礼。因为同性婚姻到底来说也没有太大的接受度，所以婚礼办得以他们家的标准来说很低调、节俭了，Max和Tul对婚礼也没什么期待，对此也没有意见。婚礼只请了两家交好的亲戚朋友，两人都没请自己的同学、朋友来，也没有通过电话或者社交网络公布。甚至都没有请假，婚礼在周日，第二天就去工作室正常上班。虽然婚礼简办了，但是因为时间紧，所以还是匆匆忙忙的，两家都忙得焦头烂额。  
婚后Max和Tul住在两家大人合买的一套市区的房子，方便去工作室上班。婚礼前父母、姐姐还是有些伤感的，谆谆教诲了很多，然而Max感觉和去住寄宿学校没什么区别。  
现在，此时此刻，晚上八点，Max坐在卧室里思绪万千。昨天的新婚之夜，因为自己心情郁闷所以喝醉直接睡过去了，早上自己衣着完整地一个人在酒店的房间里醒来，急忙赶回家洗漱、换衣服然后去上班。下班后车开到一半才想起来要住新家了，因为之前自己一直态度消极，所以也不知道日子要怎么过，索性在外面吃了才回去。到家后发现自己的私人物品已经送来按要求摆放好了，其他那些陌生的东西应该就是Tul的。等洗完澡从衣橱里拿衣服穿时，Max看到另一半属于Tul的衣服，这才忽然真切地想到那个自己一直逃避的问题：卧槽难道真要和他一起睡觉吗？那要不要上床啊？又没有生孩子的压力，不用了吧……要不提出分房睡？  
正胡思乱想着，Tul回来了，自然地走进卧室和Max打了个招呼，放下包，拿着换洗衣物去洗澡了，关门前还说了一句：“哦，妈说找了人给我们做饭、打扫卫生，明天开始回家吃晚饭。”要不还是出去住酒店吧……算了，真那样的话大概第二天早上他妈就要打上门来了。等Tul洗澡的时候，Max满脑子都是看过的狗血豪门电视剧情节。契约婚姻，假装结婚等过几年再离婚，事后给五百万？应该不行，Tul也是有钱人。那就开放关系，商量好各玩各的？呃，爸妈逼他结婚的一个原因就是怕他滥交，而且Tul看着就不像会同意的样子，这个人很执着于经营好这桩婚事。Max把看过的电视剧剧情想来想去，也没找到适合的办法。泰国的电视剧真是胡编乱造啊！  
Max正躺在床上胡思乱想着，Tul洗完澡后拿着手机坐到了另一半床上玩了起来。Max立刻觉得身体僵硬了起来，抓过手机摆弄，心里的感觉说不出的紧张、古怪。很快Tul也被Max的气场影响到了，在手机屏幕上划拉的手指也乱了章法。  
“你看我干什么？”Tul忽然转头问道。  
Max忙收回偷看的眼神，吓得手机差点扔出去。“嗷……”想解释，又不知道用什么语气、态度，现在脑子里全是“Hey,bro”，但你显然不能跟老婆当兄弟相处。“就……你在修图啊？修婚礼的图干嘛？你又不发出来。”  
“发给爸妈和姐姐啊，Max的姐姐也有问我要，而且我们也要收藏。”  
“哦。”  
“明天我就把星巴克接来了，就是我的宠物狗，你见过的，记得吧？”  
“嗯，行，我没意见。”  
然后又没话了，不过好在经过刚才的交谈，气氛没那么古怪了。Max拿过iPad开始看日本动画，是一部老作品，他在补番，连看了好几集。看得正起劲，忽然听到Tul说：“Max不要发出声音，我要念经了。”Max目瞪口呆地转头看到Tul不是在开玩笑，他已经不知道从哪拿出了经书，维持着一丝不苟的打坐姿势。Tul看Max半天没有反应，只是盯着他看，于是又说了一遍“我要念经了”。Max认命地找出耳机插上，消化着刚刚了解到的现实。  
“Max耳机里还是漏出声音，音量调小一些。”  
“Max不要笑。”  
“也不要动来动去。”  
Max很想说你这么容易受干扰，念经的心真的诚吗？不过他怕Tul真的会跟他讨论佛法，所以他选择去客厅的沙发上看。客房是空的，没空调，床也没被褥，Max估计是家里怕他们一开始就分房睡，所以故意没装修。又看了两集，Max正在兴头上准备点下一集，Tul念完经过来说：“Max睡觉吧，明天还要上班。”Max怨气冲天，都说跟女人结婚后会被女人管东管西，自己这是什么运气找个男人也被管！  
不过Max还是乖乖去睡觉了，大被同眠，纯睡觉。Tul一直都比较积极，Max以为他会提出来，起码两人商量一下。结果Tul就没有一点纠结的直接关灯睡觉了，这跟和朋友出去旅游住酒店有什么两样啊！  
Max本以为不用为钱发愁，不用养孩子，也没有人出轨，婚后生活就跟住宿舍一样，能怎么样呢？但实际上有个人每天跟你睡一张床，真的没那么简单。Max有很多年轻人的小习惯，在家长们看来不那么健康，以前自己在学校或者一个人住时没人管，回父母家也可以躲自己房间里面，现在不行了，Tul可以全方位地监控他，无处可逃。虽说Tul也就是语气和蔼地提醒一下，可Max总是不由自主地屈服。然后就是社交，上流社会的交际名目繁多，Max喜欢宅在家，一向能不去就不去，以前没少被爸妈骂过。但是Tul经常参加，他参加Max作为新婚丈夫自然要陪他，家庭的责任感还是战胜了宅属性，为此他补番的计划大大落后了。还有Tul念佛的事，他如果哪天早上去寺庙的话会起得很早，把Max吵醒，然后Max又会因为习惯了Tul叫他起床而在这天睡过头。晚上睡前还要念经，他一念经Max就只好来客厅和星巴克大眼瞪小眼。星巴克还不喜欢他。这只哈士奇总是不爱搭理他，无论他怎么逗它、讨好它，星巴克都很冷漠。比如现在，星巴克第一百次躲开他摸它的手，走到远一些的地方趴下，用一种嫌弃的眼神看着他。Max有时候想这只狗是不是知道自己不喜欢他的主人，所以它也不喜欢自己。如今他最惬意的时间，大概就是Tul晚上去寺庙的时候，自己在家可以想怎么样就怎么样，还能幻想他说不定哪天就出家了。  
最难以启齿的，当然是解决生理需求的问题。Max青春期之后还是头一回要偷偷摸摸地进行，而且他很疑惑Tul都是什么时候解决的。想来想去想得烦，而且他有点受不了一直被星巴克用傻乎乎的眼神盯着，Max索性去工作间改稿。因为他和Tul都是设计师，所以家里专门把一个房间装修成工作间，有需要时他们可以在这里工作。Max刚进入状态，门一响，Tul进来了。Max以为他是来叫自己去睡觉，说：“我改改稿子，一会儿就去睡。”Tul也坐了下来开始开电脑，一边说：“哦，不是，我也要工作。有个同事请我帮忙改图，明天就是死线了。”Max有些不满地说：“你同事这么晚还麻烦你啊？也真不客气。”Tul不在意地说：“他还是新人，帮帮他也没什么。”  
但Max就有什么了。他和Tul的办公桌是面对面的，大概当初他们两人的姐姐帮他们装修时觉得这样很甜蜜，但实际上Max却觉得很别扭，连带Tul移动鼠标的声音都觉得烦躁。  
这时Tul又停下手上的工作，抬头对Max说：“Max，爸妈说资助我们下个月去欧洲度蜜月，你跟公司提前请好假吧。有没有想去的地方？”  
“度蜜月？有必要吗？”  
“去吧，就当普通旅游也好啊。前段时间那么忙，我们两个都没有好好放松过。”  
“行，你安排吧，我没什么想法。安排好跟我说，我去公司请假。”  
  
“Tul哥，呜呜呜呜，求求哥了，我们现在就去酒店吧。”此时此刻，Max已经没有了在泰国时的威风，他趴在Tul的肩膀上，半真半假地哭嚎。他们现在在意大利南部的一个海滨城市开始他们的蜜月之旅。中午到达目的地之后，Tul很兴奋地让向导带他们去看历史建筑。Max想先去酒店，但是向导不会英语，Tul都是用简单的意大利语和他沟通的，于是Max只好乖乖跟着Tul。沉醉于建筑的Tul，就不是平日迁就他的哥哥了，拍照拍个不停，一个接着一个地游览，兴奋地说着旁人听不懂的建筑术语。很快Max就累得不行，一直哀求Tul去酒店休息，Tul总是说看完下一个就去。就在Max累到崩溃，决定就是撒泼打滚也要去酒店时，Tul终于意犹未尽地同意了。  
吃了顿大餐，狠狠地泡了一次澡，Max这才觉得又活过来了。从浴室出来后，Max看到Tul已经洗好澡了，正在阳台上趴着栏杆打电话。Max看着Tul专心讲电话的背影，忽然起了恶作剧的心思，作为他害自己这么累的小小报复。Max悄悄走到阳台门边，把插销关上，然后轻轻但快速地拉上窗帘。做完这些，Max扑到床上，低声笑个不停，期待地等着Tul发现后敲门求他开门，那自己一定要谈条件，只有答应自己明天不能再像今天这么累才放他进屋。结果等了半天，Tul还在讲电话，说话声迷迷糊糊地传了进来，Max也听不出来他在说什么。等着等着，Max也不知道自己什么时候睡着了。  
Max惊醒时，他透过窗帘间的缝隙看到外面已经天黑了，他吓了一跳，急忙过去开门。Tul坐在地上，靠着玻璃门，已经睡着了。  
“Tul哥，Tul哥，醒醒。”Max轻轻摇晃着Tul的肩膀。Tul悠悠地醒了过来，茫然地看着Max，夜色下的脸庞卸下了平日总是挂着的稳重笃定。“你怎么坐在地上睡着了？”  
“是因为谁啊？我打完电话发现门被锁上了，本想叫你来开门，可是看你在床上已经睡着了，想让你先休息一会儿。没想到我自己不知道什么时候也睡着了。”说着说着Tul清醒了过来，表情不由得委屈了起来。Max看着有些想笑，难得看到他这一面，不过还是忙道歉，Tul也没有再说什么。  
第二天起床的时候，Max又是一个大难题。Tul催了一遍又一遍，Max一直耍赖不肯起来，最后临近出发时间了，Max才终于急急忙忙跑进卫生间。进去后，Max发现Tul居然给自己挤好了牙膏。Max拿着牙刷愣了一下，才忙开始刷起牙来。从卫生间出来后，Tul已经把一切都收拾好了，两个行李箱并排摆在门口，拉着就可以走了。“拿着路上吃吧。”Tul递过来一个装着早餐的纸袋和一瓶果汁，Max接过来，看到Tul又拿起一个枕头。Max好奇地问：“你带枕头干嘛？”Tul无奈地看着他：“让你在车上睡得舒服一些啊，我看你还没醒呢。”在这个早起的早晨，Max身心最脆弱的时刻，他忽然被击中，彻底被感动到了。  
但是没有时间给他感动，他们匆匆赶到酒店外，一辆商务车在等着他们开往下一个目的地。一上车Max快速吃饱喝足，然后躺在座位上枕着Tul带来的枕头，准备进入梦乡。Tul坐在Max的对面，看着一直以来耍酷、冷淡的Max现在像一个小孩子一样，又任性又听话，不由自主地开始微笑。而Max睡着前最后的记忆，是眼前Tul随着车辆行驶轻微摇晃，从破洞牛仔裤里露出来的膝盖。  
真白啊，Max心里感叹。  
接下来几天，还是Tul的建筑艺术朝圣之旅。不过Max现在配合了很多，不但没有怨言，还积极帮Tul拍照和处理杂事，就是累到了也是撒娇着求Tul休息一会儿，而Tul发现自己越来越容易妥协了。当然，每天早上起床Max还是要享受Tul的那一整套服务。  
渐渐的，Tul不再带着Max仿佛建筑系实习一样，开始去其他游玩的景点，蜜月似乎也越来越名副其实。比如在他们的终点荷兰，Max拿着旅游宣传手册选了好些“情侣必去”的景点。  
“一、二、三！”Tul用相机拍下Max在风景前耍帅的英姿。拍完后Max立刻破功，咧嘴大笑着跑过来看成果。“哦吼，真帅啊！Tul哥过去吧，我给你照。”两人互相拍来拍去，玩得开心极了。大约是看他们是情侣，一个景点工作人员走过来，问他们要不要拍一张合照，打印出来后挂在情侣墙上。两人对视了一眼，一时没反应过来“情侣”的身份，随即想到，都结婚了，情侣得不能再情侣了。  
照片很快就打印了出来，工作人员带着他们到墙前面让他们亲手挂上去。Tul选了一处空的地方挂上，开始欣赏起来，Max看他挂好后就去看其他照片。过了一会儿，Max的声音传了过来：“Tul哥，你过来看这张照片。”Tul听他声音忽然很严肃，有些诧异地走向了Max站的位置，“怎么了？”顺着Max指的方向，Tul看到了一张四个人的合照，Ann姐、May姐，还有两人的男朋友们。


	4. Chapter 4

曼谷的一家饮品店里，Tul和Max邀来了各自的姐姐和准姐夫，一起喝下午茶。卡座里洋溢着欢乐的气氛，大家兴奋地问着他们蜜月的事情。看看气氛烘托的差不多了，Tul找了个时机用随意的口吻问道：“姐姐们看起来关系很好呀，很熟悉的样子。”短暂的冷场后，May姐果断地说：“哦，就是帮你们准备婚礼的时候熟悉起来的，然后成为关系不错的朋友了。本来也是一家人嘛。”其他三人也纷纷附和。“真的啊？那真好，哥哥姐姐们因为我们的关系成了家人，看到家人相处融洽，我和Max也很放心。”Tul用诚恳的语气说道，随即又是一阵附和。  
Tul又忽然挑起一个话题：“May姐好像很久没去旅行了吧？之前一直在帮家里忙我和Max的婚事，我和Max去国外玩了，姐姐和Ice哥倒是还没机会休息。还有Ann姐，听Max说，你和泰勋哥也一直在忙。”Ann姐不在意地说：“是很久没出去旅游了，为了Max的事忙活了差不多有半年吧？昨天还在说想找机会出去度假。”May姐跟着说：“找机会两家一起去吧，弟弟们的婚事太仓促，两家还是应该找机会多来往。”  
Tul让他们讨论了一会儿，忽然插进去说：“那，这张照片是什么时候拍的？”Max把手上的手机对着姐姐们放在桌上，屏幕上他在荷兰拍到的两家的姐姐和男朋友的合影。笑容瞬间从对面四个人的脸上消失。Tul又继续说：“我和Max聊了聊，发现Ann姐和May姐原来是大学校学生会同部门的学姐和学妹。”Max手指伸过去在屏幕上一划，一张大学时期两人参加活动时的照片。  
“说，你们在搞什么鬼？”Max凶着脸问，他严肃起来的时候还是挺能唬住人的。  
最终，姐姐还是说出了真相。她们找的男朋友都是家境普通的人，虽然父母不满意，但总算没有坚持反对。可是弟弟的出柜给她们带来了很大的压力，父母开始考虑让她们去和实力相当的家族联姻。有一次派对她们听到别人说起有两家让同性恋儿子联姻的事情，这事给了她们灵感。细细讨论之下，她们发现自己的弟弟就正好合适，于是，她们就开始联手进行了整个计划。  
“所以你们为了自己的幸福就决定牺牲我们？”Tul不可思议地问。  
“我们一开始只是想拖延一下，让爸妈不要逼太狠。我们也没想到爸妈对这个想法这么认同，更没想到婚事安排得这么快。”  
“而且我们认真了解过的，知道你们两个是很好的孩子，介绍给自己的弟弟不会害了他。”  
“都是借口，哼！”  
“对不起，真的对不起啦，当时也是被爸妈逼得没办法了。而且，结果不是好的吗？你们现在相爱了，对吧？”  
Tul和Max对视了一眼，随即略微有些尴尬地移开视线。相爱了吗？Tul的思绪回到了他们在荷兰的最后一夜。  
当时他坐在床上念经，忽然感觉膝盖一热，Max的手摸了上来。Tul转头看到Max出神地看着自己的腿，专注的都没发现自己在看他。Tul只略微顿了一下，又收回视线，继续念经。大约是没有被阻止，Max就一直在摸Tul的膝盖和膝盖上面一点的大腿，轻柔而缓慢，又带着不知为何的认真。老实说，Max摸得不痛不痒，安安静静，Tul也不排斥，实在算不上打扰。Tul试图忽略掉Max的手，把注意力都放在经文上，然而那温柔的触感像线一样脆弱却没有阻挡地顺着大腿、腰腹、胸膛进入自己的心，酥麻掉整个后脑。Tul嘴上照常念着睿智的佛经，心里却在想，我要不要阻止他？  
许久，Tul忽然放下经书，叹了口气。Max因为Tul忽然停止了念经而抬头疑惑地看着他，眼神大约是在问怎么不继续念了，丝毫不觉得是因为自己，因为他手上的动作仍没有停。Tul对着Max无奈而温和地说：“你把我的心都摸乱了。”Max困惑了一秒，忽然福至心灵，撑起上身，吻住了Tul。Tul抓住Max的肩膀，慢慢地带着他躺到了床上……  
“对吧？”May姐又问。  
Tul因为思绪乱飘有些脸红，Max倒是怼了回去：“这个不相关！不管怎么样，你们怎么能听到什么就拿来用在我们身上？说起来真的有这样的事吗？该不会是编来骗我们的吧？”  
“是真的啦，Techaapaikhun家的小儿子，和一个政界新兴起家族的儿子，叫什么来着？我有点记不清了……”  
“呃，我也忘了。”  
“等等。”Tul忽然打断，“你说的那个Techaapaikhun家的小儿子，是不是叫New？”  
“诶？是叫这个名字，你怎么知道？你认识他？”  
Tul脸上忽然布满担忧的神色，“我认识他男朋友。”  
Tul匆忙结束了这次见面，之后就一直在试图联系Tay，也就是New的男朋友。结果电话打不通，line也不回，打去他的店里，店员也只说老板最近都没有来。Tay是Tul大学的学长，仪仗队的前辈，两人又都对佛法有兴趣，是关系很好的朋友，Tay和New是情侣的关系也不是秘密。不过Tay出身普通家庭，New要结婚的对象肯定不会是他。说起来，他和Tay真是很久没有联系过了，自己之前忙着相亲、结婚、工作、蜜月，完全没时间也没心情联系朋友，因此他也没注意到Tay一直没来找过他。  
“要不要直接去他家啊？”Max建议。  
Tul看着手机，担忧地说：“看他这副躲人的架势，估计也不会住在自己家里。不过要是再联系不到，还是去看看吧。”  
“你跟这个Tay，关系很好哦？”  
“是Tay学长。他是我大学最好的朋友之一了。哦，我认识他的时候他就已经和New在交往了。”  
“我又没问。”  
这时，Tay自己打电话过来了，说是听到他满世界在找自己，怕他担心，所以打过来报个平安。Tul好说歹说，终于把Tay约出来见面。  
看到Tay的时候，Tul被吓到了。他记忆中的Tay，总是笑着的，如今却憔悴、忧愁，一看就情伤很深。点完东西后，Tul一时也不知道怎么开口。Max坐在一边不知道在想什么想得很投入。  
最终Tay强笑着先开口问道：“Tul，怎么不介绍一下，这是谁啊？”  
Tul一下子有些尴尬：“哦，就，他叫Max（Max：‘Tay学长好。’），是我的……老公。家里介绍认识的……”他有些担心刺激到Tay，而Tay果然脸色暗淡了。Tul把自己结婚的事大概讲了一下，Tay又惊讶，又替朋友开心，又生气朋友结婚这么大的事情却完全瞒着他，当然也因为这耳熟的过程心里泛起苦涩。  
“你已经知道了New的事了吧？”Tay苦笑。  
“到底是怎么回事啊？你和New这么多年不是都一直好好的吗？”  
“还能怎么回事，这种家族联姻的事你应该比我清楚吧。就是突然有一天，他告诉我，家里要他和别人结婚，而他为了家里不得不答应。这种事对你们这样的家庭来说很平常，对吧？”  
确实很平常，不过Tul选择忽略掉这个话题，“你知道他和谁结婚吗？”  
“不知道，我听到一半就逃跑了。哈哈，可笑吧？躲他躲到现在，他婚都结完了，我还不敢面对现实。”  
在一旁沉默许久的Max忽然插嘴：“那个New，他家是不是就是在合艾发家的那个Techaapaikhun家啊？”  
Tay点点头：“是啊，怎么了？”  
Max心直口快地说：“哦，就是没想到现在小家族也搞联姻这套。”  
Tul立刻用带点责备的口吻阻止Max：“Max！”Max忙道歉：“学长，对不起，我乱说的。”  
Tay果然又丧了一些：“是啊，我连他家都高攀不上……”  
“不是这样啦，就是普通人的婚事被父母掌控也是常发生的事情……”呃，这样好像没有安慰到人，换一个话题，“我相信New始终都只会爱你，你是他多年恋爱的男朋友，而那个人只是家长包办婚姻的选择啊，没有感情基础的。”  
“我看你现在和Max相处得就很好啊，你不爱他吗？”  
“呃……”  
Max眼看着他们越聊越丧，甚至进入佛法讨论阶段了。他怕在这种佛光闪耀的氛围下Tul把人劝出家了，于是急忙出手打断他们的讨论。“停！你们说的都不是重点。失恋最好的解决办法是什么？是进入下一段恋情，Tay学长现在需要做的，是拿起blued‘交友’。”  
“blued是什么？”Tay迷茫地问。  
Max惊讶地看着Tay，“Tay学长你在开玩笑吗？”  
Tul解释道：“Tay和New从中学就开始交往了，他没机会接触那些软件的。”  
“嗷，那现在就是机会了。Tay学长，blued就是同志交友软件。”  
Tay一下子面红耳赤，非常慌乱地拒绝。Max继续劝说：“Tay学长，New学长已经结婚了，你不赶紧走出来难道还想着当小三、当情夫吗？当断则断，不然只会伤人伤己啊。”  
Tul直觉上不赞同Max的建议，不过他一时也想不出解决的办法，或许Max的想法是对的，真能帮朋友走出阴影。最终，在Max坚持不懈的蛊惑和Tul的默许下，Tay一时没撑住同意了Max的建议。Max和Tul坐到了Tay的两边，指点Tay下载、注册。Max让Tay选感兴趣的人，Tay看来看去，不是这里不满意就是那里不满意。Max看他还是想逃避，索性抢过手机，刚好有个人主动打招呼，Max点开资料，看着挺合适，头像里的腹肌照也很好。于是问了句：“照片里是你本人吗？”对方回复：“是的。”顺便又发了一张照片过来。Max左手掀起Tay的Ｔ恤衫，右手拿着手机迅速拍了一张照片发了过去，不理会Tay的吱哇乱叫。  
“好了，你们自己聊吧。”Max把手机还给Tay，和Tul坐了回去。围观了一切的Tul，心情复杂。  
Tay脸色变幻、战战兢兢地和对面聊了半天，最后期期艾艾地说：“他约我今晚去酒店……”  
“答应他啊，还是你要我来帮你？”  
Tay立刻握紧了手机，表示自己可以。  
目送着Tay小心翼翼、一步三回头地走进酒店，Tul坐在车里，开始后悔。  
“Tul哥，回家啊。”  
“Max，我担心Tay啊。要是有危险怎么办？”  
“他那么高个子，身材也健壮，能有什么危险？而且各种注意事项我们也跟他叮嘱过了。”  
“你不了解他的性格，我怕他吃亏啊。要不我们等等吧，他要是求救我们还能及时帮他。”  
“他就算吃亏也是在床上‘吃亏’。他看到你的车子在等他，很容易退缩的。走啦！”  
Max开始晃着Tul的胳膊耍赖，Tul被他闹得不行，心里的担忧也被冲散了一些，还是开车回家了。  
回到家后，两人要在工作间为第二天上班做准备。在这里是他们最不需要注意形象的地方了，衣服只要穿着舒服就行，隐形眼镜取了下来，换上镜片厚厚的框架眼镜，办公桌没有不乱的时候，也懒得收拾。总之，惬意得很，很有居家的幸福感觉。Tul还在忙着，就听到Max伸懒腰、整理东西的声音。  
“Tul哥还没好吗？”  
“在帮一个同事检查计算，快了。你先去睡吧。”  
“我等你吧。”  
Max当然不会乖乖坐在那里等，他走到Tul这边，好奇地翻看起摊在桌子上的设计图纸。过了一会儿，安静看图纸的Max忽然有些激动地问：“Tul哥，你这个本子里画的是给谁设计的啊？好漂亮的房子啊，而且你也画得好用心啊。我能看出来这个作品对你特殊的地方。”Tul回头，先是看到Max笑起来占了脸一半面积的嘴，然后是Max展示给自己看的设计稿，他顺口回答：“哦，我上大学时给自己设计的，将来住的房子。”Max就很兴奋：“嗷，那当初家里给我们买房子时怎么不用这个设计啊？”Tul继续在电脑上敲敲打打：“那个时候也来不及啊。”“也是，”Max挠挠头，“那，快让家里给我们建这个吧！我好想住进去啊，你设计得真好看。”  
Tul忽然停下了手上的工作，他这才突然意识到问题所在。这个设计，是承载了他学生时代，所有对美好未来想象的作品，他对生活、爱情、家庭的向往都倾注在其中，它是神圣的。Tul从一开始就决定，他一定要，也只和他此生真爱的人住在这里。这个想法也许幼稚，矫情，可是他在一次又一次的创作中，信念愈发坚定。这一切当然都因为和Max的婚事被打乱了。他和Max的感情算是刚刚开始，他不知道Max是不是就是那个住进去的人。Max的情况又是特殊的，没有意外的话他们是要共度余生的，无论感情怎么样。可是他该如何像Max说明这一切呢？  
Max对Tul看着他半天不说话，表情也古怪的样子很疑惑，也有了不好的预感。最终，Tul还是艰难地把自己的想法说了出来。当Max终于明白Tul的意思后，一下子像被烫到手一样把本子轻轻丢回了桌子上。Tul看着他受伤的表情有些心疼：“Max，对不起……”Max忙说：“没事，是我不对，冒冒失失地就提了那样的要求。我，我不知道……”Tul看着Max站在那里表情变换，生气难过尴尬各种情绪都有，刚想说些什么安慰的话，Max忽然露出恍然大悟的表情：“所以Tay学长问你爱不爱我，你没有回答，因为你不爱……”  
Tul有些着急了：“我不是这个意思……”Max忽然转身离开：“我先回房间了。”  
Tul叹口气，继续工作，想尽快完成。这时忽然听到Max出门的动静，Tul忙向门口跑去，Max已经关上门出去了。Tul打开门喊道：“Max你去哪？”Max的回答远远地传来：“没事，我……我……”Tul还在等他的回答，传来的却是Max开车的引擎声。Tul关上门，决定让Max自己一个人冷静，也让自己想一想。


	5. Chapter 5

Max其实理解Tul的意思，但他就是控制不住自己觉得难过。为什么结婚了还能体会到“失恋”的感觉啊！幸好Tul没有什么真爱的男朋友之类的……应该没有吧？Max开着车在终于不堵的曼谷街道上漫无目的地行驶，手机不时地叮咚作响，是Tul发消息过来，因为自己不接他电话。  
等他反应过来时，车已经开到了家门口，父母和姐姐在的那个家。Max在车里发了一会呆，还是下车悄悄地进了家。Max本想偷摸在自己房间住一晚，不引起家里人注意。都走到房间门口了，敷着面膜的姐姐忽然出房门看到了他，“卧槽吓死我了！Max你怎么突然回来了，也不说一声。诶不对，你干嘛偷偷摸摸的？”因为受情伤所以躲回家这种理由Max是不好意思说出来的，他“呃”了半天说不出话来，房门打开了很想往里走。Ann姐忽然察觉出了不对劲，Max的动作、神态不是他平常的样子。也许是姐弟间的心有灵犀，她隐约猜到是关于什么。“Max，你有什么事情都可以和姐姐说，姐姐永远站在你这边，你知道的是吧？”  
Max定定地看着姐姐半天，终于忍不住过去紧紧地抱住她，Ann姐慈爱地轻轻拍着他的肩膀。Max失落的声音从Ann的耳边传来：“我真得好爱他……为什么会这么伤心啊？”Ann姐笑着叹了口气，“因为爱就是这样啊。”Ann姐让Max先去洗个澡，自己也去把面膜取下来。忙好后，姐弟俩在Max的卧室里促膝长谈，Max把事情大概跟姐姐说了一遍。Ann姐听完后忍不住笑了起来，她摸了摸Max的头，对着满脸不满的Max说：“Tul又不是不喜欢你，既然他还没那么爱你，你就追他，让他最后爱上你就好了啊。”“啊？什么鬼？”Max一脸疑惑地说，随即表情一变，严肃地想了一会儿，笑容逐渐浮现，“好像有道理哦。”Ann姐笑着摇了摇头，May的那个弟弟啊，看来是把这个傻小子吃得死死的。  
看他好像想开了，Ann姐起身向门外走去，一边说：“想明白就好，我去给你拿点甜点和热饮，你今晚就睡这吧，明天还要上班。哦，对了，你洗澡的时候Tul打电话给我了，我跟他说过了。”Max甜甜地说：“谢谢姐~~~”“真是个小孩子。”  
Tul因为昨晚Max的事情没睡好，情绪也很低落，一向早起的他早上闹钟响了几次也不想起来。恍惚间正要重新睡过去时，一个声音传来，“Tul哥，还不起床吗？”Tul一下惊醒，睁开眼就看到Max在清晨阳光下闪耀的大笑脸。Tul还有些睡意，感觉有点像做梦，不过他还是高兴地扑过去抱住Max，感受着实实在在的触感，闭着眼呢喃着说：“你回来了。”纠结了一晚上的心终于摆脱了折磨，舒服得想就这样抱着Max好好睡一觉。“嗯，我回来了。”Max在Tul的耳边轻声说着。Tul忽然想到自己还要解释，一下子弹开，对着Max正要说：“Max，关于昨晚的事，我……”  
Max打断他：“Tul哥不用解释，我知道你的意思。你也不用觉得抱歉，因为我已经知道要怎么做了。”  
Tul迷茫地看着他，不知道他是什么意思，现在自己这刚醒的状态也没办法进行过多的思考。  
Max坐了起来，顺便也把Tul拉起来坐着。Max拉着Tul的双手，认真地说：“Tul，让我追求你吧！”  
Tul这下彻底清醒过来了，他看着Max英俊的脸庞因为认真、诚挚的神情带上了以往不曾见过的魅力。Max还在继续说：“虽说我们已经结婚，也上过床了，但是我们的感情，却没有正式开始过。所以，让我追求你吧，给我得到你的爱的机会。不是为了你的设计，只为我对你的感情。”  
Tul在这一刻的感受，就是怦然心动。他第一次确切地明白自己对Max不只是任务、目的式的感情，不是为了维持婚姻，不是凑合过日子，而是实实在在地喜欢他这个人。  
“你怎么说？”Max见Tul直愣愣地看着自己不说话，刚才的勇气、成熟就有些消散，开始有点害羞和忐忑。鼓起勇气再抬头看他，就见他满脸笑容地说：“欢迎来追。但我可是很难搞的哟。”  
“正好，我喜欢挑战。”Max的眼神自信到有些危险。  
再次拥抱的时候，Tul觉得自己恐怕舍不得怀里的温暖了，Max，你可一定要成功呀……  
“Max，其实我本来都已经打算把设计图给家里去建了。”  
“嗷……”  
“现在就只能看你表现啦。”  
“哥……”  
距离Max的追求宣言也有些天了，Tul感觉Max和以前也没什么变化。虽然心里嘀咕，但Tul也没什么不满，毕竟每天相处得还是很开心的，当然内心也的确有小小的失落。Tul发现自己又在分神想Max，摇摇头，重新把注意力放到眼前的图纸上。有些事不经念叨，刚刚还在想Max和以前一样，Max就破天荒地来公司找他了。  
Tul正埋头工作的时候听到同事喊他：“Tul，有人找。”  
Tul抬头，看到了Max笑容灿烂地冲自己挥手，旁边是暗暗花痴的女同事。向带他进来的同事道谢后，Tul找了个没人坐的椅子过来让Max坐自己旁边。“你怎么来了？也不和我说一声。”Tul心里不由自主地觉得开心。  
“说了就不是惊喜了嘛。我想看看Tul工作的样子，一定很有魅力。”Max油嘴滑舌地说。  
Tul是不相信他的理由，不过不妨碍他因此被哄高兴。“在家里不是看过很多次了嘛。”  
“那怎么一样，在家里你不会穿这么多。”Max语气一派纯真，Tul倒被撩得差点脸红。  
Max趴在桌子上盯着Tul看，Tul在家里习惯了这样，正好现在手上做的事也不复杂，就照常工作，一边还怕Max无聊，和他时不时聊几句。Max扭扭捏捏了半天，终于说了实话，他忘带家里的钥匙了。因为Tul今晚不回家吃饭，所以Max干脆让做饭的大婶不用来了，自己也打算在外面吃。结果就是没带钥匙，家里也没人开门，正好Max今天没什么工作，就提前下班来找Tul了。Tul教育他很多次钱包、钥匙、手机不要乱丢，不过自己的这个坏毛病有了Tul收拾烂摊子后是一点没有改正的迹象。这次当然也免不了又被Tul念叨几句。  
“Tul，my man！”  
Tul一看到说话的人就明白是怎么回事了，他有点无奈地说：“John哥，又要我帮你忙吗？”  
John搭上Tul的肩，讨好地说：“Tul老弟，就再帮哥一次吧。你也知道哥最近很忙嘛，老板一下子给了我好多事情。我们公司就你最擅长核算了，拜托了！”在John的连番苦求下，Tul还是心软答应了，让他把材料发给自己。  
John走后，一直沉默的Max忽然说：“Tul，我有点饿了。我来的时候看到你们公司附近好像有间7-11，你买点吃的给我好不好？我想吃。”  
“诶？你饿了的话要不要先去吃饭啊，不用等我了。”Tul很关切地问。  
“不要啦，你买给我嘛，我对这附近又不熟。”  
“好吧，我去给你买，你坐这里休息。我抽屉里有几袋零食，你太饿的话就先吃一点。”  
Max不停地点头目送Tul离开，随即表情冷了下来。他起身离开Tul的办公桌，一边走一边目光搜寻，很快找到了目标，John正和一个女同事在茶水间里聊天。Max走了过去，看了那个女同事一眼，女同事立刻识相地乖乖走人了。John也有些被他的表情吓到，不过还是很快调整好情绪，和Max套起了近乎，毕竟他看上去和Tul关系不错。  
“明明很闲还把工作推给同事做，不觉得羞耻吗？我来的时候就看到你在用手机玩ROV，刚才又在这泡妞，有这个时间明明也能做一些工作了。”Max越说声音越冷。  
John突然间被说破有些恼羞成怒，虽然他有些害怕Max，不过还是强撑着说：“你这人怎么如此无礼，这样对年长者说话！你又不是我们公司的人，胡说八道些什么啊！”  
“哥心里清楚我说的是不是实话。你以前也经常把工作推给Tul吧？我对哥的名字都有印象了。我警告哥，从现在开始自己分内的工作就自己做，不许再推给Tul。”  
“你是谁，凭什么命令我？”John气得去推Max，然而Max纹丝不动，反而一把拽住John的领子，凑到他耳朵边小声说：“要是再让我发现的话……”  
John听完Max的话，脸色惨白。Max满意地继续说：“刚才发生的事你最好烂在自己肚子里，不要跟别人说，尤其不要让Tul知道。”John点点头，慌忙逃走。  
Tul回来的时候，原本趴在桌子上萎靡不振的Max一下子兴奋起来，虽然是为了他手里的零食和饮料，不过Tul还是被可爱到了。看了一会儿Max吃东西，Tul准备继续工作了。  
“咦，John哥怎么还没把资料发过来？”  
听到Tul的小声嘀咕，Max答道：“你走的时候John哥过来说不用你帮忙了，他自己做。”  
“真的吗？这可不像他，不过也好，我再画一会儿图就下班了。Max你是拿了钥匙回家，还是和我一起去学校？”  
“一起去学校，我还没认真看过Tul表演呢。”  
Tul拿了张抽纸帮Max擦了擦嘴角，笑着说“好”。  
朱拉隆功大学的仪仗队最近要选新一届的指挥员，往届的指挥员这几天晚上有空的话都会去指导学弟学妹们练习，也是观察、评判。Tul刚毕业没多久，自然被邀请了。在学校食堂吃了晚饭，Tul就带着Max到约定的地方看学弟学妹们练习。大部分人已经到了，指挥棒上下翻飞。几位相熟的老指挥员也都在，Tay、Neng、Neen、Sek……Tul和除Tay以外的人也好久没见了，免不了一番寒暄。当然，大家都好奇Max是谁，有些人认识Max，知道他以前是拉拉队队长，就更好奇了。果然，在介绍了Max后，大家对仪仗队和拉拉队的“梦幻CP”非常兴奋，尤其是女生们。还有人遗憾他们还在学校时没成为一对，不然chula cute boys把照片发到IG上，肯定成为网红火一把，说不定还会被影视公司选中去演电视剧。Tul忽然有些体会到当初New来看他们训练时Tay的心情，一定也是像自己现在这样，又害羞又尴尬，却又幸福得不行吧。  
朱拉的仪仗队不是随便闹着玩的，训练到了很晚也没有停下来的意思。Max在一边看得……好吧其实有点无聊，不过Tul认真舞指挥棒的样子真是百看不厌。他还有一个不能走的原因，就是总有少数不长眼的莺莺燕燕对Tul有意思，借着让他指导的机会搞点身体接触，勾引调笑一下。Max看得冒火，但现在所有人都在专心训练，何况都是些女生，他也不能做什么。  
不行，不能再继续做前期调研了，必须要把Tul彻底追到手才能放心！Max咬牙切齿地看着Tul所在的方向，决心尽快展开自己的追人大计。  
训练结束都十点了，学弟学妹们累惨了，来指导的学长学姐倒还有些精力剩余。Tul把Tay约上去吃宵夜，正好也问问上次见面之后的事。说起来他有些愧疚，他又因为和Max的事把朋友忘记了……Max也很好奇，所以也没有阻止Tay插足他们的二人世界。宵夜的地点选了商场的一家餐厅，Tay一边吃一边被盘问，很快就招了。他和blued上认识的那人发生关系后，本想再也不联系，没想到被他缠上了，自己也没抵挡住诱惑，和他的关系发展迅速。与此同时，New也一直在挽回他，他也舍不得New，两人藕断丝连。总之，自己莫名其妙从感情的受害者变成了疑似最后下场是两头空的渣男。  
Max叹为观止，约会(pao)软件的改造能力太强大了。这是一个多么标准的小白兔黑化的套路啊！  
因为时间已晚，Tul和Max也不准备进行情感辅导了，三人从店里出来准备各回各家，结果迎面遇到了正在等人的New。看到New有些慌乱的表情，Tay猜到他正在等和他结婚的那个人，心中醋意大发，板着脸不说话。  
“Tay……”New声音里有些哀求。  
Tul想缓和下气氛，主动和New搭腔：“你来逛街呀？”  
“来看电影。”  
“和他一起来的吧？”Tay不满地说。  
“是……”  
“不是说形式婚姻，你们不会发展感情的吗？结果这么晚出来看电影哦。”  
气氛又陷入冰点，Tul正想再说些什么，忽然身后传来一声熟悉的声音：“New哥，我们走吧……”  
“Earth……”  
“Earth？”  
“Earth？”  
“你怎么会认识Earth？”  
“和你结婚的人就是他？”  
“你怎么也会认识Earth？”  
“对啊，你怎么也认识他？”  
“他是我很好的朋友……”  
“你们是朋友？”  
“那你呢？我怎么不知道你俩认识？”  
“我……”  
“Earth，到底怎么回事？”  
“Earth，你怎么不说你结婚了？”  
“……Tul哥！”  
“喂？妈，哦，我和Tul哥刚在餐厅吃完宵夜，现在就回家。好的，我知道，知道了，妈你放心吧……”Max对着没响过的手机一边说话，一边拉着恋恋不舍、不想走的Tul离开了感情车祸现场。  
“我担心Tay啊……呃，好像他们三个都挺让人担心的。唉，他们都是我的朋友呀。”Tul坐上车了还忍不住向车外看，也不知道能看到什么。  
Max果断开车离开，“放心啦，你难道还怕他俩打Tay学长吗？他们三个都是傻瓜好人，出不了事的。”  
但是他没办法放心，Tul的朋友全都是这样身材好、外貌佳、学历高的帅哥吗？


	6. Chapter 6

车上，Max忍不住问Tul：“你怎么会认识那个Earth？”  
“我们是关系很好的朋友啊，老朋友了。呃，说起来我之前因为相亲、结婚的事，和朋友们的联系真的断了很久。不过Tay和Earth怎么什么都不告诉我啊？”  
“你自己不也是，结婚的事情谁也没告诉，那个Earth到现在也不知道吧？”  
“……”  
“还有，你和May姐互相也太不了解了吧？May姐不认识你的朋友，你也不知道你姐和我姐是朋友。”  
“嗷，那你不也不知道。”  
车子到家停下时，Tul还在专心地聊line，向几个他和Earth平时一起玩的朋友了解情况。Max不爽地提醒道：“到家了！”Tul一边打字一边下车。Max停好车后，发现Tul还在看手机，只好又说：“聊什么啊就急在这一会儿？先进家里再聊不行吗？”Tul“嗯嗯”地应承，却没有抬头，只是把没拿手机的左手伸给Max。Max叹了口气，只好牵着Tul从车库里走回家。  
  
阿辉的追爱笔记  
我叫Max Nattapol，还有一个中文的小名叫阿辉（因为家里有华人长辈啦）。我在父母里的安排下和一个门当户对的家伙结婚了，他叫Tul（没错，是男生，说来话长），我们相处得很好，我也很快爱上了他。但是我偶然间发现他虽然也喜欢我，但是还不到真爱的程度。在姐姐的开导下，我决定要“追到”我的老婆，让他深深地爱上我！可是，我没有追人的经验，讲爱情故事的电视剧或者小说，都在主人公成为恋人后结局了，包括网络上的恋爱教程也是，没人教怎么让老婆更爱自己啊喂！但是Tul身边的帅哥朋友太多了，我已经没有时间再研究了，必须要立刻行动起来……  
PLAN 1  
追求人最古老也是最有用的做法就是送礼物，而像他那样的家庭，他想要什么就能买什么，也不缺钱，所以我想来想去，那就只能挑最贵的东西买，价码牌上一个零代表一份心。大方向确定后，接下来的问题就是送什么。我环顾一下我们家，好像没什么缺的东西。回想了一下Tul平时和我说的话，也不记得他说过想要什么东西。这大概就是有钱人的烦恼吧！最后我决定还是按照最常见的做法做，买服装饰品之类的。那最后一个问题，就是什么时机送。最近既不是他的生日，也没有什么纪念日、节日，直到第一份礼物邮寄到了我都没想出来一个好理由。最终，我拿着那双Off-White和Nike的联名款运动鞋送给他时，说的是送他去年生日的生日礼物。他开心还是很开心的，虽说听到我的理由时表情有些一言难尽吧……看到他迫不及待地穿上，我心里也美滋滋的，蹲下来拍了照片秀到网上，也坚定了自己的想法是对的。  
接下来一段时间我送了他很多价格昂贵的礼物，衣服、手表、包、首饰等等这类的东西，他一开始是很高兴啦，但是后来就越来越疑神疑鬼、忐忑不安，最后还逼问我是不是出轨了所以才买礼物补偿他！气死我了！不过我也确实花了太多钱，甚至惊动了家里，这事最终的下场是，Tul找来了我爸妈和姐姐，联合审问、教育了我一下午，以我保证不再乱花钱并且退掉还没寄出的商品收场。  
后来Tul哄了我半天我才说了实话，他有些哭笑不得，跟我说钱是我们两个人共有的，不能乱花，也不能只花在他一个人身上。好吧，算他有道理。不过买来的东西也没有退，Tul大概是为了不浪费，或者是真得赞同我的品味吧（毕竟我是服装设计师，时尚圈的人！），平时经常穿用我买的东西。看着老婆被我打扮得帅气无比，我每天都很爽！  
PLAN 2  
伴随着送礼物的另一个常见做法，就是制造浪漫的惊喜。网上搜了下这方面的内容，最常见的就是惊喜求婚了，当众告白，冰淇淋里藏钻戒什么的，但是我们已经结婚了。  
然后是送礼物，啊，PASS……  
做早餐送到床头。阿辉真的做不到啊……计划了很多次，没有一次起得来的！而且Tul真的起得很早！  
做晚饭。来不及学到做出的菜好吃的程度。  
做家务。本来我们也不用做家务。  
出差提前回家。最近没有出差，而且Tul也没有出差，所以我也没办法搞什么突然跑到他出差的城市见他这种戏码。  
为他预约按摩、足浴等养生活动（？？？）。呃，他朋友就有开按摩、足浴店的，也是不用我给他这方面的惊喜了。  
……  
虽然网络上不靠谱的建议很多，但是我最终还是得到了启发，想到了主意。Tul最大的爱好就是旅游，还有什么比惊喜旅游更好的呢？周五在他公司门口等他下班，开车直接到机场，把收拾好的行李箱从后备厢拿出来，从包里拿出机票和我们两个人的护照，坐上去日本的飞机，然后我就收获一个甜蜜可爱的Tul啦！  
因为只有周末两天时间，所以只能挑选几个地方玩。不过也正因为如此，我做行程计划还能忙得过来。在日本的两天我们玩得很开心，我想要的效果也很好地实现了，Tul大概是很久以来第一次出去旅游不用自己操心，看我的眼神都饱含爱意，有些自己能做的事情还故意使唤我去做。  
如果最后没有被他发现我来日本的目的是买优衣库的龙珠T恤衫就好了。  
PLAN 3  
我觉得还是要把行动落实到日常生活中，参与到Tul的兴趣爱好中来。Tul除了上班之外，平时最常做的就是去寺庙，去健身房，去中文学习班。寺庙是严肃的地方，不适合谈情说爱，不考虑。中文班的话，我的中文基础也跟不上他的进度，没办法在一起学（不过可以考虑爱的一对一教学，不是说学语言最快的方法就是和当地人谈恋爱么）。一起去健身房健身是个好选择，我大学时因为是拉拉队成（dui）员（zhang）的缘故，一直在健身。虽然毕业后因为懒没再坚持，不过好在时间也没过多久，底子还在。当我提出以后要和Tul一起去健身房健身的时候，他很高兴我终于开始管理自己的身材了。等等，所以之前有在嫌弃我身材不好是吗？  
网络上有很多情侣一起健身的照片、视频很火，随便搜就能看到很多，同性、异性情侣都有。于是我就带着满脑子的姿势跟着Tul去了他常去的健身房。  
热过身以后，首先是仰卧起坐。Tul躺下后，我立刻过去按住他的脚，并且把身子前倾。当他第一下起来时，看着我近在咫尺的脸不解地问我为什么离这么近。我轻轻地、快速地亲了他的嘴一下，笑着说：“因为要亲到我动作才算标准哦。”啊，他的耳朵立刻爆红啊！小心地左右看看，Tul带点埋怨地说：“这是在外面啊，别人看到了怎么办？”我不在乎地说：“没人注意我们，而且看到了就看到了，我们又不用隐瞒。”虽然话说得潇洒，其实我的心也怦怦直跳，不紧张是假的。Tul没再说什么，继续做仰卧起坐，每次都准确地亲到我的嘴唇，还带着害羞的笑容,可爱极了。  
然后是坐姿哑铃推举。这个就是当Tul运动的时候，我面对面坐在他腿上，目的是起保护作用，防止他脱力。当然，一般不会像我这样坐得这么近，都顶到了。Tul推举的时候，我就一边手护着他的胳膊，一边用语言鼓励他，“好棒”“加油哦”“太性感了”“看看这胳膊”。嗯？Tul的喘气怎么越来越粗了，还有这死死盯着我的眼神……  
好吧，最后这天我们不得不提前回家爱的鼓掌。  
这种情况发生了几次之后，Tul坚决制止了我的做法，他自己找了些情侣健身的动作来和我做，不得不说无聊多了（我还想试试最污的杠铃卧推呢！），虽然我们终于能认认真真健身了。啊，真是怀念那几次Tul的热情似火啊。  
PLAN 4  
大动作做了不少，我觉得我应该再抓住一些细节，走心一些。在网上又乱搜了一堆建议后，我决定我们要给彼此一个专属昵称。  
一个周末的下午，难得我们俩，尤其是Tul，都待在家里休息。我们靠在沙发上，Tul看书看累了，在玩手机，我一边摸着趴在我们中间的星巴克，一边看动画。顺便说一句，星巴克前些日子终于和我亲近起来，我认真觉得这只狗也遗传了他们家的聪明。找了个时机，我装作随意地问Tul：“你有没有什么昵称啊？”  
Tul奇怪地看着我：“Tul啊……”  
“不是，我是说，那种外号似的爱称。比如我家里长辈会叫我‘阿辉’。”  
“哦，我中文名叫吴旭东，小时候长辈会叫我‘东东’。”  
“可是，我想要一个只属于我们俩的称呼，只有我们自己用。”  
Tul无奈又好笑地看着我：“你又想搞什么？最近怎么这么多花样？”  
我是为了什么你还不知道？明知故问！  
“就，增加生活的情趣啊，比如在卧室的时候……好不好嘛？”  
“那你先说，想叫我什么？”  
“嗯，Tully，我叫你Tully好不好？”  
Tul歪头想了想，我紧张地趴了过去，星巴克被我挤的跳下了沙发。“也好。”他点头同意。  
我开心地大喊一声“Tully！”抱住了他，Tul看着我说：“那我喊你什么？”  
“嗷，这得你来起嘛。”  
Tul冥思苦想了一会儿，忽然说：“我叫你Maxin。”  
我念叨了几遍，欣喜地发现我很喜欢。  
“Tully~”  
“Maxin~”  
然后我们亲吻。  
PLAN 5  
Tul作为一个人生赢家，实在是什么都不缺，我得想想更用心的办法了……


	7. Chapter 7

Tul念完今晚的佛经后，一直趴在一旁盯着看的Max立刻凑了上来，开口先轻轻抱怨了一句：“我怎么觉得你念经的时间比我们刚在一起时要长啊？”Tul没想到Max竟然会注意到，反问道：“是吗？”Max若有所思地点点头：“有段日子了。”Tul只好装作不在意地说：“因为我要祈福的人多了一个啊。”“啊？”Max愣了片刻，随即反应过来，一脸夸张的感动，扑上去抱住了Tul的腰，“嗷~~~Tully，Max好感动啊！”Tul哭笑不得地摸着怀里不安分的脑袋，心里轻轻叹气。  
Max闹了一会儿，想起了要说的正事，忙抬头对Tul说：“刚刚我们公司line群里说，老板求婚成功，所以周五晚上举办派对庆祝，要求我们每个人都要带plus one，你也来吧！”Tul立刻就同意了，他以前参加聚会时没少让Max陪着。Max欢呼一声，又嘱咐道：“你穿着打扮要时尚一些，平时上班那样绝对不行。你也知道我们公司是干什么的，派对肯定要请很多时尚圈的人，还有明星。”Tul答应了，他也是因为工作环境才在平时穿得比较普通、严肃，“我穿你买的那些好了，你的品味总不会有问题。”Max果然立刻笑得露出一嘴白牙。Tul又问道：“那我周五下班后回家换衣服吧？我上班时也不好穿得太出挑。”Max沉吟道：“嗯……时间好像来不及，衣服放我车上吧，我到时候去接你，你在车上换吧。”Tul自然没有异议。  
周五下班时间到了，Tul保存好画了一下午的设计稿，舒服地伸了一个懒腰。不知道是不是错觉，他感觉最近同事们不再拿乱七八糟的事情请他帮忙，因此工作进度快了许多。手机响了一下，是Max发line过来说他已经到公司楼下了，Tul回复了一个“马上到”，拿起包连忙离开办公室，挤进第一趟电梯下楼。Max的车就停在路边等着，Tul坐到后面，Max给他准备的衣服、鞋子就放在那里。Max也换了件外套，比他今天早上出门时的穿着更潮一些。Tul开始换衣服，后座空间有限不好施展，颇有些费力。正穿着，Tul冷不防看到Max通过后视镜在看他，脸上还揶揄地笑着。“Max，眼睛看路！”换好衣服后，Tul又特意捣鼓了一下自己的发型，好让自己看起来更休闲一些。  
派对的地点离Tul上班的地方有点远，再加上曼谷的交通一如既往得拥堵，Max开车到达时天已经黑了。进门后，动感的音乐一下子清晰起来，人群已经开始了欢闹。Tul放眼看去，果然一个个都打扮得光鲜亮丽，满场尽是红男绿女。不过Tul暂时还没有加入热闹的想法，他有些饿了，跟Max说了之后，两人一起朝餐吧走去。走到半路，伴随着几声夸张的尖叫，几个人妖和娘娘腔冲了过来围住了Max，Tul莫名其妙地被挤开了。   
“哦吼，Max弟弟，小小年纪，本事却大。”  
“人长得帅，设计的衣服更帅哟。”  
“喂，死Cherry，你是来夸Max弟弟的还是来花痴的？”  
“嗷，Max弟弟的外表和他设计的衣服都是艺术品好吗？”  
“Max，平时有空多来和姐交流嘛，姐教你更多的技巧和经验。”  
“死肥象你又发骚了，我看不是设计衣服的经验，是勾引男人的经验吧！Max弟弟你可千万不要上当。”  
“死Mary你乱说什么，不要吓到Max了。”  
“Max看到你的脸早就被吓到了。”  
…………  
Tul看着那帮人围着Max叽叽喳喳，时不时暗搓搓在胳膊、肩背之类的地方摸一下，心里有点不舒服。  
“各位都是前辈，工作上的事欢迎来指教哦。”Max大概习惯了跟这些人应付，嘻嘻哈哈地和他们说着没营养的废话。Tul听了一会儿便不耐烦，用眼神告诉Max：我饿了，快走！正聊着的Max看到了，便说自己还没吃晚饭，要先去吃东西，然后便在一片“Max弟弟快去吃东西吧”的声音中，走出了包围，和Tul走到餐吧吃东西。  
餐吧里都是自助餐，Max的公司应该花了不少钱，食物都很精美。Tul拿了不少自己爱吃的东西，坐下后痛快地吃了几口，心情又重新好了起来。“现在心情好了？”Max笑着问。Tul果断不承认：“我心情一直很好啊。”Max促狭地看着他笑，Tul正想回些什么，忽然一声娇媚的女声从背后传来：“Max哥，没想到在这遇到你，好巧啊。”  
巧个屁！Tul在心里翻白眼。  
一个容貌美丽、妆容精致、衣着考究的女生走到他们坐的那桌旁边，柔柔地向Max行礼，Max忙回了一礼。女生坐到桌子旁边空着的椅子上，问道：“哥，Cindy能坐这儿吗？”Tul腹诽，都坐下了还能赶你走吗？Max当然也不能赶人，只说让她随便。Cindy坐下后和Tul简单打了个招呼，就跟Max聊了起来。Tul一边继续吃一边侧耳认真听，听了一会儿，知道这女生是一个经常和Max公司合作的模特经纪公司的模特，来找Max估计就是想得到更多工作机会。  
果然，铺垫了一会儿，Cindy手放在桌子上往Max的方向伸了伸，“Max哥还是只设计男装吗？也给Cindy设计漂亮的衣服嘛。”Tul放下叉子，拿过酒杯喝了一大口香槟，咽下涌上来的烦躁。Max无视了那只手，不过还是和颜悦色地说：“我不擅长设计女装啊，Cindy穿着会不漂亮的。”Cindy呵呵地笑着：“哥你乱讲诶，你怎么会设计出不好看的衣服。你那么厉害，说不定比专门设计女装的设计师都好。”两人就这么你来我往地聊着，Cindy使尽浑身解数，Max岿然不动。Tul本来以为她是想要工作机会，现在看来主要目的其实是调情。一杯香槟很快全都下了肚，没有酒支撑Tul一会儿就听不下去了，直接站起来，对Max说：“吃好了，走吧，来派对是来跳舞的不是坐着聊天的。”说完直接走了，Max也赶紧站了起来，匆忙道了个歉，丢下还没反应过来怎么回事的Cindy追了上去。  
“你是双哦？”看到Max跟上来Tul干脆直接问了。  
“啊？不是啊。”  
“那刚才那个女的干嘛还一直撩你？”  
“她不知道我是gay。”  
“蛤？你是泰国时尚圈的设计师，她会不知道你是gay？难道不应该是不知道哪个人是直男吗？”  
“我们公司都不知道啊。”  
“蛤？！”  
“我有多man你又不是不知道，嘿嘿。”  
“我认真问你呢。”  
“嗷，就是我跟你定亲后才来这个公司上班的呀，也不撩男人，也不撩女人，不管男人还是女人，来撩我的也都拒绝，所以大家都不知道呀。很多人觉得我一看就是直的，也有人觉得服装设计师肯定都是gay，所以各种说法都有啦。”  
“卧槽……”  
“我们在泰国又不能注册，资料上都是未婚，而且这事家里本来就不让我们在外面多说。别人来问我有没有跟谁在聊，我都是说实话，没有。所以……就这样啦。”  
“卧槽……”  
Max耸肩摊手，表示自己很无辜。  
“那你刚才也不该跟Cindy亲亲热热地聊这么久，别给人家女生不可能的希望。”  
“她妈妈是时尚杂志的主编，她没做出格的事我也不好不理她呀。而且我绝对没有态度亲热。”  
如果说刚才Max和Cindy聊天的事只是让Tul有一点不爽，那现在Max对答如流而且似乎每句都占理则更让他生气。  
“去跳舞！”Tul强行结束话题。   
来到舞池，Max平时不喜欢跳舞，而且他也的确不擅长，就小幅度地随意晃动着。Tul受音乐的感染，再加上刚才酒精的作用，忍不住跳了起来，正好也想甩掉刚才的坏心情。Tul在各项艺术上好像都有些天赋，舞跳得也不错，他绕着Max跳着帅气又性感的舞步，惹得Max开心地给他欢呼、鼓掌。  
跳了一会儿有些累了，Tul叫上Max去吧台点酒喝。刚喝上一口，一个相貌英俊，高大性感，年龄小一些的男生走了过来，和Max打招呼：“嗨，Max。”Tul想也知道是怎么回事，一口闷掉杯子的酒，让酒保再来一杯。这个叫Bank的家伙是大学生兼职模特，看样子以前和Max合作过不少次，两人很熟悉，聊的都是工作、生活上的事。Tul从他走过来时的眼神就看出这人也是同志，而且喜欢Max，不过从Max的态度来看，八成还只是暗恋。即使如此，Max还一直在和他说话就已经让Tul觉得怒从心头起，Max到底是真不知道Bank喜欢他，还是假装不知道，享受别人的爱慕、追逐啊？喝掉杯里的残酒，Tul正想要出手把这个碍眼的家伙解决掉，这时又有好几个男模聚了过来，他们互相都认识，聊着圈里的八卦，不停地巴结Max，当然还有暗搓搓的调情。Tul看了一会儿只好把气憋回肚子里，转身向酒保再点了一杯酒。Max听到他点酒的声音忙回头劝说：“诶，别一下喝这么多酒，喝太急对身体不好。”Tul也回头想说些“别管我”之类的话，这时一个中年男人忽然出现，伸手揽住Max的肩，向同行的几个男男女女介绍道：“这就是你们想认识的Max了，别看小伙子年轻，前途不可限量。”这人是Max公司的老总，来的那几个人也都是泰国时尚圈的大人物，Max忙向他们行礼问好。老总拉着Max和那几个人一起找地方坐下来聊天，Max回头想和Tul说一声，但是Tul背对着他没有回头，一犹豫的工夫距离就远了。算了，一会儿找机会过来找他吧，Tul一向严格自律，应该没有问题，Max心里盘算。  
Tul心烦意乱，酒精也没法把不好的情绪压下去。“你是Max的新欢吗？”旁边忽然有人出声说话，Tul转头一看，是Bank，其他男模特都散了，不知道为什么他还留在这里。  
“Max还有旧爱？”Tul准确地抓住了重点。  
Bank笑了笑：“不知道啊，Max的私生活很神秘，大家知道的都不多。”Tul心想，那是因为他是已婚宅男，没什么私生活。“不过这个圈子就是这样，像他这样的人，换模特男友就像换衣架子一样随意。”Tul不置可否地哼了一声，Bank继续说：“你是才入行当模特吧？”Tul疑惑地看了Bank一眼，随即意识到是自己的身材让他误会了。Bank以为Tul是奇怪自己是怎么看出来的，于是说：“刚入行的时候大家都像你一样天真，以为是被真心喜欢的，等到真的被抛弃了才明白大家都是逢场作戏。”  
“你喜欢Max哦？”  
“呵呵，谁不喜欢呢？虽然Max只是刚崭露头角的新人设计师，可是就凭他明星般帅气的脸，和不输男模的身材，大概只有为数不多的纯直男对他没兴趣吧。只是，唉，他也真是无情。我要是有你这样的运气就好了，你是怎么跟他聊上的？”  
Tul被Bank的话弄得心情更加糟糕，没好气地甩出一句：“我和你们不一样。”Tul当然不担心被Max抛弃，但是Bank的话让他有了巨大的危机感。Tul学中文的时候看到过一句话，不怕贼偷就怕贼惦记。眼见着这惦记的贼可是一茬又一茬，而且明目张胆！Bank被Tul的话逗乐了，看着他笑了半天，眼神分明在说，将来你就知道了。  
这时音乐忽然停了下来，灯光集中到一处舞台上，人群开始向舞台集中，Tul一口气喝完杯子里的酒，也跟着走到舞台前。Max公司的老板带着Max和其他一些Tul不认识的人走到了台上，通过话筒“嗡嗡”地说着什么，不过Tul这时候酒劲上来，听不清透过音响传来的失真的声音到底在说什么。倒是挤在旁边的人议论的声音清楚地传进了耳朵里。“Max真的很帅啊，想让他当我男朋友。”“我只想被他操，哪怕一次也好。”“长得又帅，工作上又优秀，我想借种生个小Max啊。”“你们矜持一点，Max哪会看上你们。他只会看上我这样的仙女。”“贱人，闭嘴！你怎么知道看不上？老娘就勾搭上给你看。”  
现在Max一个人在话筒前说着什么，周围人的讨论比刚才又更激烈了一些。Tul有一股强烈的冲动，推着他要去做些什么。他拨开前面的人，走到舞台前，往台上走。  
“下面我给大家做一个简单的介绍，其实这系列作品的灵感来自于……”Max正说着，忽然看到Tul脸红红的，很明显喝醉了，略微踉跄地走上了台，站到他旁边，一条胳膊搂住了他，身上明显的酒气。Max维持着镇定的笑容对台下好奇的人群点了点头，然后转头担心地看着Tul，小声地问：“你还好吧？”Tul嘿嘿地笑着，不答话。Max又小声说：“我先扶你下去吧，我说完了就下台去找你。”Tul立刻说：“不要！”  
Max搞不懂Tul想干什么，正想先强行把他拉下去，Tul一下子凑到话筒前，大声说：“嘿，大家好！”Max一听他大着舌头、带着醉意的声音头就大了，一向靠谱自律的人突然失态，只怕不好收拾。  
“我叫Tul呢。  
“这位，”Tul用手指指Max，“叫Max呐，是我老公哟。嘿嘿嘿嘿。  
“暗恋就暗恋吧，但是不准抢！我只爱他一个人哦。嘿嘿嘿嘿。  
“不管你是gay还是哪家的女生，都不准抢！清楚了吗？”  
台上的Max和台下的人群都呆住了，只有Tul还得意地呵呵笑着。Max最先回过神来，摆出一个得体的微笑，对台下说：“这位就是我的缪斯，我获奖的‘太阳’系列，灵感就来源于我的先生Tul Pakorn。”Tul迷茫地看着Max，脑子费劲地处理着刚才听到的信息。  
“大家先看短片吧。”Max说完这句，扶着Tul往台下走。这次Tul没反抗，不过还是有些留恋台上的话筒，“我还没说完呢……”  
“放心吧，现在没人敢和Tul少爷抢我了。”  
“真的哦？”  
“真的！”  
“好吧。”  
台下的人群这时才反应过来，一边好奇地打量着他们，一边议论纷纷。经过Bank身边的时候，Tul还不忘对着神情复杂的他说：“我说了我和你们不一样。”Max不知道他们发生了什么，不过现在他也没空关心了，忙拉着Tul继续走。Max找了个有桌椅的地方让Tul坐下，又叫来经过的服务生拿一大杯温水过来。  
舞台上的大屏幕开始放视频，Tul刚才闹了一番现在清醒了一些，不理会Max的念叨，认真看起了视频。前面介绍了一番公司和Max的经历，然后说Max的一个系列设计上个月获得了泰国服装设计最高奖项，并且将在几个月后登上曼谷时装周的舞台。  
“你不是说这是你老板庆祝求婚成功的派对吗？”Tul忽然反应过来，问Max。  
Max转了转眼睛，“我骗你的，我们老板换情人的速度最多一个月。”  
“嗷，那你为什么不说实话？”  
“因为……”  
这时服务生把水拿过来了，一个特别大并且造型华丽的杯子，还放了根别致的吸管。Tul刚想把水接过来，Max抢先拿过去尝了一口，水温正好，还放了适量的蜂蜜，于是满意地递给Tul。还没完全清醒的Tul盯着被Max用过的吸管委屈地想，上面沾了他的口水，随后又想到自己直接吃都吃过不知道多少了，释然后就大口喝水，果然舒服了很多。  
屏幕上还在继续放着视频，现在介绍起了Max获奖的“太阳”系列，Tul听到这个系列是以自己的名字命名的，又回想起Max在台上说的话，忽然有些轻微的颤栗，他期待又紧张地注视着屏幕。  
第一件作品的设计图和实物已经展示了出来，旁白在说着Tul听不懂的专业术语。Tul其实也看不出来这件衣服跟自己有什么关系，不知道Max得到了什么样的灵感，不过他能看出来这是自己喜欢的风格，也适合自己穿。还有，Max给它起了名字，“旭日东升”，而且是泰中英三语。Tul明白这个名字包含了自己泰文名和中文名的含义，被击中内心的同时又忍不住暗自吐槽，谁会想买名字叫“旭日东升”的衣服呀？  
然后是第二件，“太阳的光辉”，Tul决定放弃吐槽名字……这件作品大概是糅合了Max自己的偏好？  
“Never Stop Exploring”，这句话是自己的旅行格言，所以作品也有着户外运动风格。  
“大建筑师”，Tul猜大概是这件衣服比较正式，可以让自己上班时穿。  
“信徒/祈祷者”，有明显的泰国佛教元素。  
“全能艺术家”，哈，这名字是在吐槽我吗？衣服倒也的确很有艺术感。  
“Dog Man”，有些可爱的元素，而且Tul怀疑那个狗爪印是星巴克的。  
“仪仗队长”，嗯，制服诱惑。  
“完美之人”，有点隆重的华服的感觉。  
这个系列都是这样的套路，视频里没有说为什么作品会起这个名字，但是Tul能看出来，因为每一个都是在说他，都是为了他。Tul托着腮，掩饰不住自己的笑意，全神贯注地看着。  
终于到了最后一件作品，“Soulmate”。当画面出现时，Tul想到了自己第一次看到大师手稿时的心情。那时他大二，之前只在书本和网上看过建筑大师们的设计图纸，在一次实习课上，老师带他们参观了一个展览，其中就有他最崇敬的大师的手稿真迹。他看到真实的建筑，或者在其他媒介上看到图纸的翻印，或者看到其他大师的手稿，当然也是震撼的，赞叹的。但这些都比不上他那一次的感受，隔着时间、空间、语言文化、生死的鸿沟，他觉得他窥探到了一个人的灵魂。他不懂服装设计，对时装也并没有过研究，可是Max的这件作品，让他再一次体验了那种感受，Max的激情，Max的爱意，Max的美学，Max对他的理解，他可以清晰地感受到。  
Max的作品介绍完之后，视频继续介绍公司里其他获奖设计师的作品。Max见Tul不说话，有些紧张地问他：“你觉得怎么样？”Tul现在情绪有些激动，眼底含着泪，说不出话来，只好抱住了Max。Max抱着Tul，感受着他的温度，他知道自己的心意已经传达到了。“我啊，当时想我们都是设计师，既然我想要你设计的房子，那就应该拿我设计的衣服来换。本来想就只给你一个人穿，但是样衣做好后被我们老板看到了，拼死拼活让我拿去参赛。我想这样也好，让全世界看到我的爱，也算是场盛大的告白。”  
“或许神明就是让我设计了和你一起生活的房子吧，只是那时我自己都不知道。”Tul的声音闷闷的，好像还是哭了。  
“其实这派对算是我们公司的‘招商引资’会啦，老板也没想到这次我们的参赛成绩会这么好，就决定借此再发展一番。不告诉你实情，就是想给你惊喜嘛。其实每次有人和我聊天我都担心他们会说漏嘴，好在比赛结果出来已经有段时间了，该恭喜的都恭喜完了。”  
说到这，Tul从Max的怀抱里挣脱出来，有些埋怨地说：“你得奖这么大的事到底不应该瞒着我，当时完成后直接拿给我看，我难道会少感动一点吗？非要到这个什么派对上来，害得我……”Tul说到这有些脸红，停下不说了。  
“害得你什么？怎么不说了？”  
Tul看着Max一脸的得意，摆出一副无所谓的表情，“没什么啊。”  
“你是想说，害得你吃了一晚上醋是吗？”  
Tul瞪了Max一眼，装着凶狠的嗓音说：“知道你还这样，故意的是吗？”  
Max笑着拉过Tul的手，“我工作环境就是这样嘛，我又没回应他们。而且你刚才不是都警告过他们了吗？以后就没人敢来撩我啦，呵呵呵呵。”  
想起刚才在台上的失态，Tul开始害臊起来，于是不搭理Max。Max不肯放过他，追着问：“这么害怕我被人抢走吗？什么时候爱我爱得这么深呀？呐呐，告诉我嘛，什么时候呀？”  
“唉，你！”Tul被烦得不行，恼羞成怒之下转移话题，“那好，既然咱俩现在话都说开了，以后要过一辈子，那就不能像之前那样各管各的。从今天起我们两个的钱要放一起，用作家庭的用度开支。家里的钱自然是我来掌管，把你的钱包交出来。”  
Max乐得直笑，“这好像小说、电视剧里的情节啊，那种喜剧里面男主角结婚后工资交给老婆保管，日常总是为零花钱烦恼。”  
Tul没有笑：“你以为我在跟你开玩笑吗？钱包拿来。”  
Max的笑容渐渐消失，“嗷，真的啊？真的要交啊？”  
“反正你总是忘记带钱包，最后还是从我这里要钱。”  
两人僵持了片刻，Max最终败下阵来，拿出了钱包，依依不舍地递给Tul。Tul利落地把卡和钱扫荡干净，只给Max留了一张信用卡和几千铢现金。Max拿回瘪了的钱包，默默无言地地放回口袋。  
“不满意吗？”  
Max迅速调整好自己的心态，点头微笑着说：“没有没有，这样安排很好。”  
Tul满意地点点头，“嗯，回家后把密码都报给我。”  
“…………好！”  
Tul看着刚才还兴高采烈的Max现在委委屈屈的，心又变得说不出的柔软，“Max，真的担心你被抢走啊。我也不知道是什么时候，只知道要用所有可能的办法把你留在身边，因为每天都会更爱你一点。”  
“嗷……”Max被撩得浑身酥软，趴到桌子上，拉过Tul的手一边握着一边说：“你太坏了，拿了我的钱又说好听的情话来哄我。那我要每天都听哦。”  
“好。”  
台上的讲话已经结束了，舞池里又重新热闹了起来，节奏欢快的音乐调动着人们的情绪。心情大好的Tul拉起Max走进人群中，Max了却心里一桩大事后也来了兴致，和Tul一起跳了起来。


End file.
